clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Actions
Your penguin can do several different actions. To perform them, click the icons on your toolbar. These actions are waving, dancing, sitting and throwing snowballs. Actions Dancing To perform a dance choose the dance icon under actions button or hitting the key "d". The standard starts of with right foot forward and then left foot forward as well. Next same ocurrs except backwards. Then the penguin joins flippers and does the Cabbage Patch dance. Afterwards the Penguin sits twice in the direction of the screen and waves with the left flipper and the right shortly after. Your penguin sits twice again and ducks to the left, then the right. The dance will loop thereafter. .]] You can dance with your puffles too. To do it, walk your puffle, then dance. Each puffle has its own dance. Blue and Red puffles jump. Green puffles fly. Black puffles move like a tornado. Purple dances with a Disco ball above it's body. Yellow shakes with music notes coming out of its body. White jumps like red and blue except a snowcloud burts above its head. When you wear certain outfits, you can do certain actions when you dance. Examples: *Coffee Apron: Pours coffee *Yellow/Green Duck: Swims *Clown Suit: Juggles balls *Chef's Hat: Flips pizzas *Boombox: Break dance Breakdancing Breakdancing came out during the Dance-A-Thon Party, and when penguins acquired a Boombox, and danced with it and nothing else, the penguin would start to breakdance. It would usually do acrobatic moves such as spin on the floor and jump up. Cadence is the only penguin that can breakdance with clothes on, this means, that she can breakdance with her wig, bangles and shoes. Throwing snowballs See the main article Snowball In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in wars or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. If you want to throw a snowball, click on an icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat line. It will have a white circle on it. After you click on the 'throw' button, you can aim and fire! In the water party, snowballs were replaced by water ballons. You can also throw a snowball by pressing "t" on your keyboard. Rapidly pressing t, then clicking, only shows occasionally, so you can't "rapid fire". The Snow Forts is a great place to hold snowball fights, because that's what it was made for! Also, if you throw snowballs at the target at the Clock Tower, the target will spin upsidedown. According to the Penguin Times, doing this helps the clock move. Waving To perform this action, Press "W" on your keyboard, or click the sitting penguin icon on your tool bar. It is the third icon from the left. Choose the second action and your penguin will wave. Sitting sitting.]] If you press "S" key, or click on one of the sitting pictures on your toolbar, your penguin will sit. If you press "S" and your mouse is on the game screen, then your penguin will sit to the direction where your mouse is. See also *Toolbar *Emotions *Clothes Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin